There has been proposed a health managing apparatus equipped with an action detecting sensor for detecting the lavatory use state and going-out state of a managed person, life custom recording means for storing history data regarding how often, when, and how long the action detecting sensor operates, judging means for judging the life state of the managed person according to the history data stored in the life custom recording means and the operation of the action detecting sensor, and notice means for outputting periodically the health management data to the outside according to the life state judged by the judging means, thereby preventing an emergency case from occurring, giving notice of even in the case where a trouble which does not reach a level that the system recognizes occurs to the outside before the person himself or herself appeals, and requiring low installation and low operation costs (for example, see Patent Reference 1).
There has been proposed a vital data managing device comprising a vital data receiving part for receiving vital data of each measured person by a vital sensor, a storage part for storing a limit in a normal region of the vital data set in advance by each measured person, a comparing and judging part for comparing the vital data received by the vital data receiving part with the limit value stored in the storage part by each measured person, and judging the abnormality of the vital data when the received vital data exceeds the limit value, a diagnosis data storing part for storing the diagnosis data by each measured person by a primary doctor, and an output file producing part for producing an output file of the abnormality judgement data and the past data for a desired number of shares containing the latest data in the diagnosis data of the person judged to be abnormality stored in the diagnosis data storing part when the comparing and judging part judges the abnormality of the vital data, thereby performing abnormality judgement by simple arithmetic operation and informing a measured person of judgement result on the degree of health with high reliability (for example, see Patent Reference 2).
There has been proposed a method for displaying patient medical crisis automatically under an electronic data bank for patient data (EPR) and under using an expert system stimulating medical examinations that are doubtful according to various data combinations through proceeded medical examinations or grown crisis of diseases, wherein by each inputting of new data into EPR, these new medical data are simultaneously transferred to the expert system started with all of patient data that is previously stored, the system informs the new data to, for example, an input device, to a patient or to a doctor when changing crisis evaluation (For example, see Patent Reference 3).
However, in Patent Reference 1, the use state (for example, number of times of use per day) of the lavatory and going-out state (for example, whether the managed person is out or not) of the managed person are mainly detected by the action detection sensor, and the health managing apparatus is only an action management system for judging whether the states are different from a usual life rhythm. Although the health managing apparatus is used as a health (living) management system when the managed person is an elderly person, the health managing apparatus is a mere action management system when the managed person is a health person.
In Patent Reference 2, the information capable of being obtained by utilizing the vital sensor is limited to blood pressure, body temperature, cardiac rate and arterial blood oxygen saturation degree or the like which are specified in Patent reference 2, and thereby it is difficult to obtain information regarding ingredients in biologic fluid. Also, the upper limit and lower limit of each measurement item are determined to decide only the normal region by using the temporal data of each measurement item as reference for each managed person (measurer). Furthermore, the determinate measurement item is verified for each measurement item according to the normal region, and the relativeness between the measurement items is not analyzed. Also, the contents of the information (output) part according to the data are not described by the mere judgment of data.
In Patent Reference 3, the consistency with past history data is verified by comprehensively accumulating individual (patient) information due to an electronic chart system with medical site in mind using the expert system. It is difficult to utilize the method as the support system of the health management of the individual every day. Also, the method is a mere data management system, and neither an analyzing method nor an output technique is described in Patent Reference 3.
Although it is necessary to consider the leak of information when accumulating and managing the individual data, particularly bear in mind that the information of the individual is the greatest property belonging to the individual, an individual consent system accompanying individual information disclosure is not considered at all in the conventional systems.